


A Halloween Aftermath

by Alvinola



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Fluff, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvinola/pseuds/Alvinola
Summary: Sam insists that the leftover candy they have at the bunker has to go. However, he might be pushing his brother a bit too far.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Halloween Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this Halloween pass without another quick story...

“Dude, I’m _done_. I can’t eat more,” Dean groaned and then winced when his stomach twinged as if agreeing with him. He felt something shift deep inside of him and held a fist to his mouth to stifle an emerging belch.

Sam, who was sitting cross-legged in front of him, chuckled. “Come on, you’ve _barely_ eaten anything.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Dean grunted and gave the empty wrappers that littered the space around them a pointed look. “I’m about to burst!”

Rolling his eyes, Sam reached into the still mostly full bag of candy and grabbed a handful of Reese’s Cups. “Don’t be so dramatic. You’re not going to _burst_ ,” he said as he unwrapped one piece and held it out to his brother.

Dean felt his stomach lurch in trepidation. “Sam, I’m serious. My stomach’s cramping like crazy,” he whined and rubbed a hand over his swollen belly. All the candy he’d been fed was sitting like a solid lump in his gut, making him feel heavy and slightly sick. He felt another burp bubble up his throat and stifled it into his hand.

Sam threw the Reese’s Cups back into the bag and put it aside. Instead, he grabbed the can of Coke off the nightstand and popped it open. “Here, drink a little of this. It’ll help.”

The last thing Dean wanted was to _add_ to the pressure in his stomach, but he followed his brother’s advice and took two small sips. A few seconds later, his belly began gurgling sickly and Dean winced. “Ugh, I think I’m going to be sick,” he hiccupped.

Sam bit his lower lip. “I might have pushed you a bit too far today,” he admitted sheepishly and quickly swiped the empty wrappers of the bed and into the nearby trashcan.

“Oh, you _think_?!” Dean growled, but his glare quickly turned into a pained grimace when the cramping in his stomach worsened. Squeezing his eyes shut, he clutched his stomach with a groan. He had no idea _why_ Sam enjoyed this “game” so much, but Dean generally just played along. There wasn’t anything wrong about it. Dean enjoyed food and Sam enjoyed watching Dean enjoy food. No harm done.

However, today, Sam had been determined to feed his brother _all_ their leftover Halloween candy, which had happened to be _a lot_. Mainly because there had not been a single trick or treater at their home the day before, which really wasn’t that surprising. The bunker was located outside of town in the woods. No sane parent would take their kid out there to go trick or treating.

Dean had managed to eat the first bag without any trouble. The second one went down as well, though a bit slower. He barely succeeded in finishing off the third one when Sam emptied out the fourth and last bag on their bed. About a third in, Dean’s stomach felt too full to continue. In hindsight, he probably should have called it quits after first three.

“Sam, I r _eally_ don’t feel good,” he admitted with a wince and braced a hand against the side of his belly. They’ve done this before, but he’s never been _this_ full before. His stomach was hard as a rock and the material of his shirt was pulled tight over his distended middle.

“Aw, Dean,” Sam muttered and rubbed his hand soothingly back and forth below his brother’s navel. He applied just the tiniest bit of pressure, which felt good and agonizing at the same time. “Why didn’t you say something sooner?”

Dean, too focused on trying not to puke, swallowed thickly and ignored the question. He didn’t want Sam to feel guilty or anything like that.

“Let’s get you lying down, okay?” Sam suggested and quickly climbed off the bed. He threw the covers back and helped Dean scoot down. The jostling aggravated his stomach ache further and soon Dean was panting through some of the worst cramps he’s ever experienced.

Sam crouched down next to the bed and cupped his brother’s cheek. “Dean, do you need a bucket or something? Are you going to be sick?”

Just the _thought_ of the candy coming back up was enough to make Dean gag. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth and took a couple deep breaths. He wasn’t going to throw up. He _hated_ throwing up.

He felt Sam move away, but was too distracted to care about it. His sole focus was on the rock-solid weight in his gut and the way it gurgled and churned. He felt absolutely miserable.

Dean didn’t know how much time passed, but the overhead lights turned off and he felt Sam get into bed behind him. Slowly, his brother moved closer until he was pressed against Dean’s back. He didn’t drape himself over his smaller brother like he usually would. Instead, he slid his hand underneath the hem of Dean’s shirt and rolled it up so it rested just on top of his swollen stomach.

Slowly, and with only light touches, he started to massage Dean’s aching belly. Despite being gentle, it hurt like hell and Dean groaned. His stretched skin was overly sensitive and it felt like Sam was digging his fingers into his too full stomach. “Sammy…” he whined and arched his back.

Sam shushed him quietly and kissed the soft spot behind his ear. “Just breathe.”

Dean had a bunch of snippy replies on the tip of his tongue, but was too exhausted to say them. His belly gurgled sickly and he burped twice. It made him feel marginally better, but he was still miles away from not feeling like he was about to burst or vomit. He belched again.

Sam nuzzled his neck. “Where does it hurt?”

“Are you serious?” Dean grit out. “Isn’t that fucking _obvious_?!”

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam sighed. “I mean; where does your tummy hurt the worst?”

Dean wanted to give his brother crap for using a kiddy-word like _tummy_ , but he didn’t. What he did instead was grab Sam’s wrist and move his hand to where his stomach felt the tightest and fullest. Sam instantly started to rub his large, warm palm over the spot.

Despite the fact that Dean’s stomach kept churning and lurching, he eventually managed to doze off. Whenever he woke up throughout the night, Sam was right there. Dean only had to wince or groan _once_ , and his brother’s hand was back on his belly, soothing his upset stomach. Although he still felt like crap, Dean couldn’t help but smile. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for each other.


End file.
